Transcript:To Kill the King
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- LOWER TOWN – DAY. pushes a cart playfully down the street and sneaks up behind the carpet that Gwen is beating. He pops his head over the clothes line on which the carpet is hung. TOM Boo! GWEN Oh! holds her hand to her chest. TOM Did I surprise you? GWEN You certainly did! TOM I've got another surprise for you, too. hands Gwen a small, wrapped cloth. Gwen opens it, revealing a fancy button. GWEN It's...lovely. TOM Well, in case you ever need a spare. You know...for this... holds up a colourful dress. GWEN It's beautiful! TOM Well, you're a beautiful girl, Gwen. You deserve beautiful things. GWEN But how? I mean...it must have been expensive. TOM Oh, very. But we're on the up now. Things are going to be different. GWEN What's going on? TOM It'll be all right. Trust me. kisses her cheek. TOM I won't be back for supper. -- TOM’S FORGE – NIGHT works at his forge. Tom hears lots of wind. TOM Hello? man appears before Tom, hooded and cloaked. TAUREN Is it prepared? TOM Yes, look. approaches the forge and pulls down his hood, looking at the melted lead. TAUREN Very good. pulls out a stone with silver claws around it. TOM What is that? TAUREN I'm not paying you to ask questions. The lead, please. takes the lead off the forge and pours it into a mould. Tauren holds the stone over the lead and the stone glows, Merlin wakes in his chamber. TAUREN *spell* TOM (whispers) You didn't say anything about magic! I don't want any trouble! TAUREN I búgan þéos... áfæren æt gylden lead turns to gold. TOM Gold? TAUREN Pure, priceless gold. drenches the gold and it steams. Tom holds up the lump of gold. TAUREN Yours, blacksmith. If you keep your mouth shut. bursts in with the guards. Tauren runs for it. ARTHUR Seize him! GUARD Yes, sir. ARTHUR Quickly, after him! tosses the heated materials in the water, creating a smoke screen. he knocks over a table and drops the leather bag with the stone in it. GUARD Stop! ARTHUR He must be caught! GUARD Stop that man! pair of guards stay behind, restraining Tom. Arthur turns around and takes the gold from him. TOM Sire, please... ARTHUR You're under arrest. OPENING CREDITS -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT emerges from his chamber. GAIUS Can't sleep? MERLIN Something woke me. GAIUS What? MERLIN I don't know. A feeling. GAIUS What kind of feeling? MERLIN Powerful magic, here, in Camelot. runs into the Physician's Chambers. MERLIN Gwen. What's wrong? GWEN My father's been arrested. MERLIN Arrested? What for? GWEN They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason! -- KING’S PALACE, HEDGEHOG CHAMBER – NIGHT Uther, and Arthur. Morgana’s in her nightgown. MORGANA Treason?! UTHER Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy. MORGANA Enemy? What enemy? ARTHUR Tauren. The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King. MORGANA And where is this Tauren now? ARTHUR He escaped. MORGANA Well, then how can you be sure? UTHER Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes. MORGANA Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!? UTHER We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren. MORGANA Rubbish! He would never do such a thing. UTHER Every man has a price. slides the lump of gold across the table. ARTHUR Found this on the blacksmith. MORGANA So he was paid! He's a blacksmith. He could've been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse! UTHER In gold? MORGANA This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof! UTHER I have enough proof. MORGANA Arthur! Have you nothing to say? ARTHUR Father, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don't know for certain he meant treason. UTHER No. You're right. Nothing's certain. Save one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls. MORGANA But the law must give him a fair trial! UTHER He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, 'cause that's what he is. MORGANA You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you. Never. storms out. ARTHUR Maybe we should investigate further. UTHER Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with. ARTHUR Yes, Father. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS visits her father’s cell. TOM I didn't know Tauren was a sorcerer. I meant no harm, I swear. GWEN Why didn't you tell me what was going on? TOM I knew you wouldn't like it, Gwen. You're cautious. I didn't want to let an opportunity pass... GWEN Opportunity? You call this an opportunity? TOM I know. I've been a fool. (sigh) I just wanted to make a better life for us. For you. I wanted to make you happy. GWEN But I am happy! I don't need anything else. I have everything I want. TOM And I've thrown it all away! GWEN It's all right. We will get you out of here, I promise. walks away from the bars to where Merlin and Gaius are waiting. MERLIN What did he say? GWEN He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered to pay him a fortune for his help, not to make weapons, for an experiment or something. MERLIN What kind of experiment? GWEN Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone...some kind of magic... -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS exits Merlin's Chamber. GAIUS She's sleeping now. MERLIN I don't understand it. What would a sorcerer want with Tom? GAIUS His forge, Merlin. It's the finest in the kingdom. MERLIN You think Tom was lying? You think he really was making weapons? GAIUS No, I don't. MERLIN Then what? GAIUS When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him. MERLIN So? GAIUS And from what Gwen was saying, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy. MERLIN But alchemy's impossible, isn't it? GAIUS To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you used magic... MERLIN Do you think that's what woke me? GAIUS It is possible, I suppose. -- LOWER TOWN – DAY walks to Gwen's home. MORGANA Gwen? Gwen? walks to Tom's forge. MORGANA Gwen? sees the leather bag on the floor of the forge, picks it up, and pulls out the stone, it glows in her hands. Merlin senses it as he sits in a chair in his chamber. Morgana takes the stone to her chambers and puts it in a fancy box. -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER – DAY enters Merlin's Chamber. MORGANA Merlin. MERLIN Morgana. looks at Gwen sleeping on the bed. MORGANA How is she? MERLIN She's doing OK. MORGANA We should let her rest. MERLIN (whisper) Yeah. and Morgana exit his chamber. MERLIN Morgana, have you spoken to Uther? He must realise this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, it wasn't plotting against the King. MORGANA I know that. Of course I do. But Uther...Uther only sees enemies. MERLIN But Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met. MORGANA But he was seen with Tauren, and that makes him an enemy. turns to leave. MERLIN Then... stops to face him. MERLIN ...there's little hope? MORGANA There's no hope, Merlin. None at all. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY enters. MORGANA Arthur? walks over to the bureau and searches for a key. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY visits Tom. MORGANA I bring you no relief, Tom. I'm sorry. I came only to see you were comfortable. TOM How's Gwen? MORGANA She's a brave girl. She wishes only to see you free. TOM I know what Uther thinks about sorcery. I'm a dead man, aren't I? MORGANA I cannot see the future, only the present, and one must always seize the moment. hands him the key through the bars. MORGANA Good luck. -- KING’S PALACE – DAY executioner and some guards escort some men into the Square. MERLIN They're to be executed? ARTHUR Yes, Merlin. MERLIN By order of the King? ARTHUR They committed a serious crime. MERLIN Giving a man a bed for the night?! ARTHUR Not a man. A sorcerer. MERLIN Maybe they didn't know that. ARTHUR It is not for you to question my father's actions. Is that understood? MERLIN Yes, Sire. ARTHUR Now go get on with whatever you're meant to be doing. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT lies awake in his cell that night. he pretends to be asleep when the guard comes by, then uses the key to escape. he sneaks through the dungeon tunnels, but the guard checks his cell again. GUARD Sound the warning bell! knocks out a guard who's closing a dungeon gate. Tom takes his sword and the warning bell tolls. Uther and Arthur enter the Council Chamber of Doom. UTHER He's just proved his guilt. You will kill him on sight. ARTHUR But the trial, Father! UTHER The trial is a formality. Now I want him dead. And an end to it. tries to sneak up the Wrought Iron Stairway, but guards come down and surround him on all sides. He drops his sword. TOM Please... goes to his knees with his hands in the air. GUARD Kill him. run him though. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY wail echoes in the Square. GWEN Nooooooo...! runs down the steps to her father's body, which is being carried off on a cart by a pair of guards. Morgana watches from a window above. GWEN No, Father!!! No, Father!!! -- KING’S PALACE, HEDGEHOG CHAMBER – DAY waits for guards to open the doors and she storms in. MORGANA You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon! Blood that will never wash off! UTHER May I remind you that you're speaking to your King. MORGANA May I remind you that a king is wise and just. You are neither. You rule only with the sword. UTHER You know nothing of what it means to be King. The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies. MORGANA Then the kingdom is doomed! For one by one you make enemies of us all! UTHER You speak treason, Morgana. MORGANA Only a mad man hears the truth as treason. UTHER Take care, child, or I'll have you restrained. MORGANA You just try. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY is dragged into a large prison cell by some guards and chained to the wall. UTHER And you will remain here until you learn your lesson. MORGANA Then release me because I've learned it already! That you care not for me, or anyone but yourself! That you're driven mad with power! That you're a tyrant! -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER sits on the bed in Merlin's Chamber, staring off into space. Merlin enters. MERLIN All right? GWEN I just don't understand. Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning. knocks gently on the door. Arthur enters and Gwen stands up quickly to face him. GWEN Sire. ARTHUR Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask begins to leave but pauses and turns back around. ARTHUR I'm sorry. GWEN Thank you, Sire. -- LOWER TOWN – NIGHT walks home from the palace. She pauses to take her dress off of the clothes line before going inside. Tauren steps out from the shadows and grabs her from behind, covering her mouth. TAUREN (whisper) I want the stone! Where is it? tries to shake her head, Tauren lifts his hand from her mouth. GWEN I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about... clamps his hand back over her mouth. TAUREN Now you listen to me. In two days' time, I'll be at the Darkling Woods at dawn. You find the stone, you bring it to me, or you will die. Now, do I make myself clear? GWEN (muffled) (nods) Mm-hmm! -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS flips through a book as Merlin exits his chamber. GAIUS Merlin, come and take a look. I've been doing some research and found this. MERLIN The Mage Stone? GAIUS Wonder of the ancients. Lost for a thousand years or more. MERLIN What does it do? GAIUS Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation. MERLIN Gold. The power of alchemy. GAIUS Exactly. I believe it was the Mage Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest. MERLIN Of course! Gwen said that Tauren had some kind of stone. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEON – DAY sits on the floor of her cell. The door opens and Arthur enters. MORGANA You. How proud you must be. Son of the mighty Uther. How you must look up to him. Does the King's little helper bring a message? Or have you just come to gloat? ARTHUR Guards! stands up and backs away, pulling on her chains. MORGANA Get away from me, you cowards! ARTHUR You're free to go. guards remove her manacles and leave. She walks to the door. ARTHUR Morgana. pauses just behind Arthur. MORGANA Yes? ARTHUR I swore to him you'd never challenge his authority again. I swore that you'd learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time, I may not be able to help you. MORGANA Thank you. You're a better man than your father. Always were. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY enters her chambers, where Gwen is sitting. Gwen goes to Morgana quickly. GWEN My Lady! MORGANA Gwen. I didn't expect to see you here. GWEN What happened to you?! MORGANA Nothing. Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix. sees the sores on Morgana's arms where the manacles rubbed. MORGANA I spent the night in the dungeon. GWEN Uther. MORGANA He doesn't like to be challenged. GWEN It wasn't about my father, was it? MORGANA You have enough to deal with without worrying about such things. GWEN You shouldn't have done that! Not on my behalf. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it. MORGANA You need to go home, Gwen. Get some rest. Please. GWEN I'm fine, My Lady. MORGANA I insist. walks past Morgana with her head bowed, picking up a hair brush. MORGANA Gwen? stops, her back to Morgana, trying not to cry. MORGANA Gwen? GWEN I can't go home! MORGANA It's understandable to feel so alone. GWEN Tauren... MORGANA Tauren?! GWEN He attacked me. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone. MORGANA Stone? GWEN He said if I didn't bring it to him, he'd kill me. He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods. I have to do something. If I don't get this stone to him by dawn tomorrow... begins walking off purposefully. GWEN What are you going to do? MORGANA I'm going to send the guards, of course. It won't be you that Tauren meets. It'll be the Knights of Camelot. -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER/MORGANA’S CHAMBERS/FOREST – NIGHT wakes when he senses the Mage Stone's power as Morgana holds it in her chambers. He gets out of bed and sees her walking out of Camelot. He follows her through the Lower Town and into the woods, where she is surrounded by Tauren's men. He hides behind a tree and listens in on their conversation. TAUREN Where's your maid? MORGANA I've come in her place. TAUREN Kill her. MORGANA No! Wait! I brought the Stone! reaches for the stone. TAUREN What else have you brought, My Lady? The Knights of Camelot? MORGANA I came alone, I promise you. TAUREN Give me the stone. hands it over. TAUREN You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward. draws his sword and puts it to her stomach. MORGANA If you kill me, you'll regret it. TAUREN Why is that? MORGANA Because I want Uther dead, too. TAUREN You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that? MORGANA Why else would I be here? TAUREN I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know. MORGANA And this... flips back her sleeves, revealing her sore, bruised wrists. MORGANA Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall? The stone. You took it to the forge. Why? TAUREN With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold. MORGANA Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan. TAUREN I'm sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all. MORGANA What are you saying? TAUREN Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself. MORGANA The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not. TAUREN Do you have a better plan? MORGANA To get to Uther, you need someone close to him. TAUREN And you know of such a person? MORGANA I do. Me. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT [ Merlin stares into his bowl at dinner.] GAIUS Pass the salt please. hands him an apple without looking. GAIUS You all right? MERLIN What? Yeah. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all. GAIUS Anything you'd like to talk to me about? MERLIN I can't imagine you'd be interested. GAIUS So long as you're sure. MERLIN I should be getting to work. gets up and heads to the door behind him. GAIUS Er, Merlin? stops and turns. GAIUS That's a broom cupboard. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT walks down the Tunnel Stairway with a torch and enters the Dragon's Cave. Kilgharrah is sleeping. Merlin clears his throat pointedly. The dragon stirs. KILGHARRAH Well, young warlock, what is it you come to ask of me? MERLIN I need your help. KILGHARRAH Of course you do, but this time, will you heed my words? MERLIN The sorcerer Tauren is plotting to kill the King. He's made an ally of Morgana. I don't know what to do! KILGHARRAH Do...nothing. MERLIN What do you mean? If I do nothing, Uther will die. KILGHARRAH Don't you want Uther dead? It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind, Merlin. It is Uther that murders the innocent... MERLIN But surely that doesn't make it right to kill him. KILGHARRAH Only if Uther dies can magic return to the land. Only if Uther dies will you be free, Merlin. Uther's reign is at an end. Let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfil your destiny! dragon flies off. MERLIN Wait! Where does it say my destiny includes murder? KILGHARRAH Free this land from tyranny, Merlin! Free us all! -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – NIGHT eats alone. Morgana enters. UTHER I didn't expect to see you. You wish to say something? MORGANA I came to apologise, My Lord. UTHER Good. stiffens. MORGANA I didn't mean to rile you. I thought only of Gwen. The poor girl is all alone in the world. UTHER It was not my intention to hurt your maid. MORGANA I know. But now she suffers, and I know how she must suffer. UTHER Morgana... MORGANA I only meant, I know what it's like to lose a father. UTHER That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend. I had no part in his death. MORGANA You sent him into battle. You promised him reinforcements and then gave him none. You sent him to his death. UTHER That is not true. It was never my intention. MORGANA But it happened! And it keeps on happening. UTHER Morgana! MORGANA I'm sorry, My Lord. turns to leave, looking upset, but her expression clears when she faces the door. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS MERLIN Do you think Uther's a good king? GAIUS Sorry? MERLIN Uther. Do you think he's good for the kingdom? GAIUS Yes. Yes, I do. In the light of recent events, you may find that hard to believe. MERLIN Hard? No. Impossible? Definitely. GAIUS Merlin... MERLIN Everyone hates him. GAIUS It is not Uther's job to be liked. It is Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far. MERLIN Really? You mean like executing anyone who even passes a sorcerer on the street? GAIUS Yes. But despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom. MERLIN But at what cost? At the cost of women and children, fathers and sons! When will it end? GAIUS It will end when Arthur is King. MERLIN Then why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King? GAIUS Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Brave though he may be, he lacks experience, he lacks judgement. Is there anything you want to tell me? MERLIN I can't...I, I just...No, I can't. You've just got to trust me. Gaius, it's something I've got to work out for myself. GAIUS I do trust you, Merlin. Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision. -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM/GRIFFIN STAIRCASE – DAY watches from a Throne Room window as Morgana walks down the palace steps into the Square with Gwen. Morgana walks down the curved steps from her chambers to the Griffin Landing, Uther rounds the corner behind her. UTHER Morgana! stops, but doesn't turn around. UTHER I'm not disturbing you, I hope? MORGANA Not at all. UTHER These are difficult times. They put a strain on us all. MORGANA Yes, My Lord. UTHER I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you. MORGANA And I with you. UTHER I've been thinking about what you said. And, er, I realise I may have been insensitive. I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you, that it would stir old memories. I've opened an old wound. For that, I'm sorry. goes to Uther. MORGANA My Lord, it gladdens my heart to hear these words. I too wish to heal these wounds. Let us visit my father's grave together and put the past behind us. UTHER Nothing would give me greater happiness. MORGANA Shall we leave tomorrow at first light? UTHER I will make arrangements. -- KING’S PALACE, ENTRANCE – NIGHT meets Tauren outside the palace walls at night. TAUREN So, My Lady, what news? MORGANA Uther has fallen for the bait. We ride out in the morning for the Old Cairn on the hill. TAUREN Are you sure you're committed to this? MORGANA More than ever I want Uther dead as much as you. As much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his. TAUREN Then the deed is as good as done. sees Tauren leave and sneaks back behind the castle wall. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE/ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY and Morgana's party rides out of the Square the next morning. Merlin watches from Arthur's Chambers. Gwen walks past and notices him staring out the window. GWEN Merlin? MERLIN Gwen. How are you doing? GWEN I was about to ask you the same question. MERLIN I'm fine. Fine. looks out the window at the riding party. GWEN Morgana's been amazing these last few days. MERLIN I think you've been amazing. After all that's happened, getting your life back together... GWEN It's better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for my father to walk through the door. The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape. MERLIN I know he was innocent. GWEN I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is. MERLIN I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead. GWEN If Uther died I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me. MERLIN But if you had...you know...the choice, what would you do? If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him? For what he did? GWEN No! MERLIN No? GWEN What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him. MERLIN You're right. Of course you're right. runs out of the room. GWEN Is anything wrong?! MERLIN No, no! See you later! -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER – DAY runs into his chamber and grabs Sophia Tír-Mòr's staff from under his bed. -- [EXT. GORLOIS’S GRAVE – DAY and his men hide behind trees in the forest that the riding party passes through. Morgana and Uther dismount at the bottom of the hill. MORGANA Do you think that we could have some privacy? UTHER Fine. Wait here. We're in no danger. GUARD Sire. runs through the woods with the Sidhe staff. Morgana and Uther climb the hill to the grave site. Merlin approaches their horses and finds the Camelot guards dead; he sees the renegades pursuing Uther. Morgana kneels at Gorlois's gravestone. MORGANA Father. sticks his sword in the ground. Merlin approaches the renegades and raises the staff. MERLIN (whispers) Ácwele! bolt of energy shoots out and kills one of the renegades, the other one draws his sword and Merlin shoots him, too. Uther approaches the grave and places his hand on Morgana's head. UTHER Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, valour. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honour were without equal. kneels and kisses gravestone. UTHER When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had. For he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That's the mark of a true friend. MORGANA I know how he respected you, My Lord. But I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me. UTHER When he died, and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must. As your father did in his time. MORGANA And when I do, you clap me in irons. UTHER I know I'm not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret. MORGANA Gwen's father? UTHER Yes. looks at Uther, surprised. MORGANA Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed? UTHER Yes. watches them from behind a tree, but he hears Merlin sneaking up behind him. He moves and pulls out the Mage Stone. MERLIN Ácwele! raises the staff and shoot, but Tauren absorbs the energy bolt with the Stone and sends it back at Merlin. Merlin is knocked unconscious. Tauren sneaks up behind Uther. UTHER I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves MORGANA My Lord...! UTHER Please forgive me, Morgana. sees Tauren sneaking up behind Uther with a raised sword. MORGANA No! No! blocks the blow and wrestles with Tauren. Merlin wakes. Tauren pins Uther down and draws a dagger, which Uther tries to block. TAUREN Die, Uther Pendragon! approaches with the staff, but Tauren is stabbed in the back. Uther pushes him off and Morgana drops the dagger. Merlin climbs the bottom of the hill to see Uther hugging Morgana. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS enters. GAIUS Ah, busy day? MERLIN Had its moments. GAIUS I hear that Tauren tried to assassinate Uther. MERLIN That's what I heard. GAIUS And that Morgana saved him. How many men were there? Three? Four? MERLIN Yeah, something like that. GAIUS Morgana must have shown extraordinary courage to have defended a king against such odds. I suppose you had nothing to do with it? MERLIN Oh, you know. Just background stuff. GAIUS No need to be so modest, Merlin. MERLIN Sorry. GAIUS It's not a criticism. It's a compliment. MERLIN Right. Thanks, Gaius. Category:Transcripts